Blood Moon
by xXLuminousMoonXx
Summary: Yugi Motou keeps having nightmares that leave him unable to go to sleep for days. He seeks the help of a vampire named Yami because it seems he is the only one can keep Yugi's nightmares away.But when Yugi seems to have caught the attention of the king of all vampires Yami must find a way to keep Yugi safe. My first fic. Puzzleshipping. Later Mobiumshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Moon**

A/N: I dont own Yugioh.

Ok this is my first fic ever. Yes this is a Yaoi and i will try to put a lemon in here but not until later chapters. and because this is my first story i would like some feedback on my grammer and spelling and i could use some ideas for later chapters. Thanks Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yugi's POV

I woke up screaming for the 3rd time tonight. This nightmare would just not let me sleep. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I looked over at the clock on my desk. It said 3:30 AM. Somebody kill me. I got out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen and got some soda. I know soda isn't good for you when you want to sleep but let's face it: I'm not going back to sleep tonight. I threw myself onto the couch and turned on the TV. The news was on. What kind of news is on at three in the morning?

_Reports have said that 3 teenagers last night were brutally murdered by some type of animal. But what puzzled the police was that the boys have had their blood completely drained from their bodies. Police are baffled as to what animal could have caused this. We will have more on this on the 6 o clock news. _

I just sat there, terrified. What kind of animal could do that? I shook my head and tuned out all the bad thoughts and went back to my room. I went to my bed, buried myself under all my blankets and fell into a restless sleep.

Yami's POV

I watched the boy with interest as he woke up screaming from another nightmare. This kid just can't catch a break. He has been having nightmares for at least the last couple of weeks. I don't think he can last much longer without some bad consequences. He has dark purple dark circles under his eyes and he can barely keep his eyes open anywhere. How do I know this? Simple. I have been following him for a while. He caught my eye ever since he went to this party at my cousin Seto's house. I am a vampire. Simple as that. Seto on the other hand isn't because I was bitten and he wasn't. Unfair to me but I get over it. Anyway back to the kid. I watched as he wiped his face of sweat. He doesn't notice me. Another perk of being a vampire. I'm very quiet and sneaky. I'm like a ninja with fangs. Well that's at least how I look at it.

His name is Yugi Motou. Again I know this from the party. It's weird how his best friend Joey Wheeler is dating my cousin but I guess that's how fate plays us.

He gets out of bed and starts to leave the room. I follow very quietly. He grabs a soda and sits on the couch. He turns on the TV and watches the news. What kind of news is on this early in the morning? I listen to the report and I know immediately know it could be these possibilities:

A rouge vampire: A vampire who hasn't had any training to control its hunger. That is usually taught by their sire; the vampire who turned it.

A vampire who doing it for revenge but was lousy on clean-up

A vampire playing a game: some vampires have a very sick sense of humor and they like to kill random people just to prove a point to its opponent.

Those are the only things I could think of but I do know one thing: This was done by a vampire. No other creature goes for blood only and not the meat. If the bodies were mauled then it would have probably been a werewolf but just the blood was stolen.

Yugi gets up and goes back to his room and goes to sleep. I step out of the shadows and walk over to the sleeping boy. Maybe finally he can get some rest tonight. I know what your thinking. Do I like this boy? The answer is obvious. Yes I like this boy. Ever since I saw him I just had a feeling like I had to always protect him from anything that could cause harm to him. Sadly I can't do anything about his nightmares and it pains me to see him like this. I stroke his tri-colored, spiky hair. He sighs contently in his sleep. It brings a smile to my face to see him so content with me stroking him. I get up and decide to leave him alone for a while. I called Seto and told him I was coming back. He said ok and with one final look at the boy, I jumped into the night a small smile on my face.

* * *

Ok so that is my first chapter i hope you guys liked it and im currently typing chapter 2 and its almost finished.

i just made up some of this stuff on vampires outta my own imagination so yeeah. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N**:I do not own Yugioh.

I'd like to thank my first two reviewers: Samaurai and thegirlwhosaidhi. Thank you for the reviews and yes hopefully i can up good chapters. So this is chapter 2 enjoy!

* * *

Yugi's POV

I woke up refreshed for the first time in weeks. I sat up and looked over at the clock. 11:00 AM. Crap! I rushed out of bed, got dressed, and had a quick breakfast of cereal and toast. I quickly cleaned up my place at the table and went to find my grandpa. I found him at the shop handling a customer. I waited until he was finished and walked up to him.

"Grandpa, can I go to Joey's for a little while?" He looked at me thinking about it. He finally sighed and nodded. I smiled and got my coat. With one final wave I was off to my best friend's house. I walked up to his door and knocked. His dad answered the door.

"Hello, Mr. Wheeler. How are you today?" he smiled and said.

"I'm fine Yugi. Thanks for asking. Your such a nice boy." And for emphasis he tousled my hair. "I'm guessing you're here to see Joey?" I nodded.

"Well he's not here right now. He's at his boyfriend's house." He said with disgust in his tone at the word boyfriend. His dad is still trying to accept that his only son is gay. I'm bi but I prefer guys. So I know what Joey is going through. My grandpa isn't mad but he isn't happy. The good thing is that he accepts it.

"Thanks Mr. Wheeler." I ran off with a wave.

Joey's boyfriend is Seto Kaiba. He is like a billionaire and is very rude to some people. I remember how he became Joey's boyfriend. It was 5 months ago at school.

_**~Flashback~**_

"I am not a dog." Joey screamed at Seto. I was watching them having lunch on the roof. Although there was more arguing than eating. I sighed as Seto had to comment.

"Could've fooled me." He said with a smirk. Joey clenched his fists and was about to punch him but Seto grabbed his fist and pulled him in for a kiss. After they broke apart Joey was stunned. He couldn't move. Seto smirked.

"I'm guessing from the lack of movement you liked the kiss." Joey just glared. Then he smirked.

"I'm guessing by the kiss, that means you like me."

Seto wasn't fazed and nodded. Joey's eyes widened at the answer.

"So the question is: Do you like me back, Wheeler."

"Yes." He said with his head down. Seto smiled for the first time. Well from what I've seen. I left after that. They came to school the next day holding hands so I assumed they got together that day.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I approached Seto's house and knocked on the huge metal door. Someone I didn't recognize answered. Although he seemed to recognize me because his eyes widened for a second. Though it could be how we look so much alike. We have the same type of spiky tri colored hair except he has more yellow streaking and instead of amethyst tips, he has crimson. It's the same with his eyes. Plus he's at least 5 in. taller than me. I hate being short.

"Can I help you?" he asked a little nervous. Why would he be nervous?

"Um. Yeah I'm looking for my friend Joey Wheeler."

"Oh yes. He's the one dating my cousin."

"Your Seto Kaiba's cousin?" I didn't mean to scream but I couldn't help it. He chuckled.

"Yes. Shocker right?" he held out his hand for me to shake, "I'm Yami Sennen and you are?"

"Yugi Motou." I shook his hand. That's weird, his hand is freezing cold. Like it's dead. His baritone voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Nice to meet you, Yugi." He shot me a dazzling smile that made my legs feel like jelly. "If you would follow me, I will take you to Joey."

* * *

And that was chapter 2. I do have chapter 3 finished and im still working on chapter 4. Since i dont have internet at my house i have to go to a library to post these chapters and they are closed on Sunday. That's why i couldnt post chapter 2 yesterday. Im trying to post a new chapter every 1-7 days. Thanks for reading. Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:** I dont own Yugioh.

Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

Once again i would like to thank my first two reviewers: Samaurai and thegirlwhosaidhi. Thanks again guys and i hope you keep reading.

* * *

Yami's POV

I watched as Yugi and Joey talked about school, homework, and some other stuff. I couldn't stop staring at him. He laughed at one of Joey's jokes. He was so adorable when he laughed. Seto came over to me and asked me to talk privately with him. I turned to Joey and Yugi and said, "Seto needs to talk to me about something. I'll be right back."

"Ok." Both Yugi and Joey said and they continued talking. I followed Seto to his office. I grabbed one of his chairs and sat down. I looked at him.

"What's up?"

"Why do you keep looking at Yugi? I thought we had enough blood to satisfy your hunger."

"It's not that. I just can't help staring at him." After I said that Seto smirked.

"I think I know what's going on."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're in love." My eyes widened. In love, I can't be. I didn't love Yugi. But that does explain this feeling I've had for a while.

"Ok. So what do I do about it?"

"First you have to find out if Yugi's gay or not."

"How?"

"I'll ask Joey. He probably knows. He said Yugi tells him everything."

"Ok what happens after that?"

"Stick to the first thing. That's the biggest thing we have to figure out. Hold on I'll go grab Joey." He left at the door.

I don't know what I'll do if Yugi doesn't return my feelings. I may be a vampire but I have feelings. God I must sound like an over emotional woman. Ugh. Man up. Ok. I'll get over it. I mean we can still be friends.

Seconds later, Seto came through the door with Joey.

"Ok, Yami what's up?"

"Um I need to know something about Yugi."

"What do you need to know?" he raised a suspicious eyebrow. Oh what the hell. I'll just come out and say it.

"Is Yugi gay or straight?" Joey smiled.

"So you like him?"

"Yeah." Joey started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked getting angry.

"Sorry. It's just me and Yug were just talking about how he likes you and was wondering if you were gay or straight."

That answer brought a huge smile on my face. Joey was also smiling. Seto just sat there being Seto. An emotionless mask, hiding his true emotions.

"You better go and get Yugi, Puppy. These two have a lot to talk about." As Seto was leaving Joey was following behind him saying, "My name is not Puppy. It's Joey!" I just chuckled at those two. It was never boring around them. I guess that's what makes them the perfect couple.

I heard knocking at the door. I told whoever it was at the door to come in. Yugi walked in shuffling his feet because he was nervous. I smiled sincerely at him and he gave me a nervous smile back.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he said quietly.

"Yugi, don't be nervous around me. It's ok." That seemed to relax him a little bit but only a bit.

"So you want to talk?"

"Yes but first is there anything you want to tell me, Yugi." He was so red by this moment I mistook his head for a tomato. I was getting a little worried because he was swaying on his feet. I ran over to catch as he fell to the floor unconscious. I carried him to my room and laid him on my bed. He was covered in sweat and was shivering. I then knew what was wrong with him. He has a terrible fever. I ran to the closest bathroom, grabbed a thermometer, ran back to my room, over to Yugi, and put it in his mouth. Seconds later it beeped. I looked at it. 102.3, he must have the flu or something.

I left Yugi on the bed under all my blankets and went to tell Joey and Seto but before I could open the door Yugi started screaming. He's having another nightmare. I quickly ran over to him. I carefully moved him over a little and scooted under the covers with him. I wrapped my arms around the screaming boy and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Almost immediately he clung to my shirt and started crying. He calmed down about 5 minutes after I started rubbing his back. He relaxed into my embrace sleeping soundly. I found myself getting sleepy just being here with Yugi in my arms. I lie down on the pillows, Yugi's head lying on my chest and feel asleep.

* * *

Hopefully you havent fallen asleep reading this chapter. Anyway imm still working on chapter 4 and i would really appreciate it if i could get some ideas for chapter 4. i do have some idea of what im writing but usually im just winging it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: I dont own Yugioh.

Ok please dont kill me. I know this chapter is super short but i really couldnt come up with anything. Plus i was on vacation with my cousins so i had to type fast. Next chapter will be longer i promise. Plus my mom told my dad about my story and he wants to read it. Im totally screwed. anyway i know ive been using Yugi's POV too much and im going to fix that. Chapter 5 will be completely Yami's POV. A

phantomworks: Thank you for the advice and i have to say im not that good of a writer as you are. I usually suck but i wanted to see if i could write a good Yaoi. Also im new to fanfiction so i really dont know what fluff is so could you or somebody else tell me what it is

Samaurai: Thanks for the reviews and im trying not to let you or any readers down. thanks for the support.

* * *

Yugi's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. My vision is still a little blurry. As is clears up I notice I can't move my arms because something is restraining me. Then I realized that I'm being help by Yami in his bed. So many things go through my head but there's the most important question. Did we have sex? I look down and I'm relieved to find all of my clothes still on. So what did happen?

I remember going to Seto's office because Yami said he had to talk to me. I got really nervous and then all of a sudden it got really cold. I got dizzy and the last thing I saw was Yami running over to me because I was falling then nothing.

I look up at Yami. He is so adorable when he sleeps. His breathing is calm and even and he has this peaceful expression on his face. I look more closely at his mouth. Those red lips look so delectable and good. I just want to kiss them. I notice something poking out from the bottom of his lips. I pale. Yami has fangs.

I scream and flail out of his arms and I fall on the floor. He is at immediate attention trying to look for danger. Then his eyes fall on me and his form relaxes.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" He says groggily trying to wake up from his sleep. I couldn't form words. I notice the fangs are gone. Could I have been imagining it? The nightmares are finally getting to me. He looks concerned now because I haven't answered him. Once again his baritone voice makes my legs feel like gelatin.

"Did you have another nightmare?"  
"Yeah. Sorry to scream like that." By the time I stop speaking he's already out of bed trying to help me up off the floor. Once I'm off the floor he leads me to the bed.

"I'm going to get the thermometer to check your fever."  
"Fever?"

"Yeah. I think that's the reason you passed out last night. It was 102.3 and you had another nightmare on top of that."

"I remember the nightmare and then all of a sudden it went from a nightmare to a good dream."

"That's probably because I held you last night. You seemed to calm down after I held you." My blush did not go unnoticed by Yami. I couldn't help being captivated by his crimson eyes and he stared back. I never noticed that we were inching closer until Yami's breath was right on my face. It was too late to stop so I closed our lips to each other. Yami was surprised at first but he kissed back with so much passion I could drown in it.

* * *

Once again dont kill me *cowers under bed*

Chapter five in progress.

Longer chapters promise

Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter** 5**

**A/N:** I dont own Yugioh

Please try to understand why this chapter is short.

11:30 at night and i was rushing because i havent posted a chapter in a while and i felt guilty.

2. its the fourth of july. Yay!

And to my reviewers:thegirlwhosaidhi and Samurai thank you because u guys have been with me since the beginning and im really happy u like my story.

Next chapter i will try to make longer but for me its easier to make shorter chapters that way you get the main ideas out there. But i will try to make longer chapters.

Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

* * *

Yami's POV

I sat at a local bar thinking about the kiss I had with Yugi not two hours ago. It was like a dream come true. And the best part is Yugi started the kiss not me! I'm jumping for joy. I feel like I've gotten that one present kids are wanting on Christmas more than anything. Although I'm probably drunk right now so my feelings are everywhere. Let's see. Can I think clearly? Nope. Can I say the alphabet backwards? Nope. Yup I'm drunk.

I put my head on my arms as I thought about what happened right after that kiss with Yugi.

_Flashback_

All I could think about was Yugi's lips against mine and as quickly as it had started it ended. I opened my eyes and stared at Yugi's tomato red face. I smiled. I reached over and cupped his cheek. I stroked its soft features. How could anyone's skin be so soft? It's like touching an angel. Yugi leaned into the touch.

"So Yugi, do you want to go out sometime." I could have sworn I saw he face go even redder. Is that healthy?

"S-s-s-ure" He stuttered.

"Does tomorrow night sound good?" I asked him. He nodded so fast I could barely see if he did nod. Man this kid is shy.

"Good. Well you look tired so why don't you go back to sleep. I have to go somewhere right now I'll be back in an hour or so."

He said ok and yawned so like a newborn baby. I just wanted to hug him then and there but I have to control myself because I'm probably Yugi's first date based on his body language. I tucked him under the covers and left.

_End Flashback_

In my head I screamed '**Scoreeeeeeeeeeee!' **Like Randy in South Park when he found he had testicular cancer just so he could get medicinal marijuana. Who would want to do that to their own balls? I certainly wouldn't. Even though I'm a vampire I can still have children. Not with Yugi though. If Yugi wants kids and thats if we get married then we'll probably adopt.

I feel my phone vibrating. Crap. Yugi's probably awake right now. I paid the bartender his money and left. It wasn't a long walk from the bar to the mansion. Another perk. The only problem is its freezing balls**(1)** out here. I quickly got inside, took off my jacket and scarf and walked up to my room to see if Yugi was up. I open the door only to find…

* * *

Cliffhangers are a bitch arent they.

**1. **its just my way of saying its freezing cold. Me and my best friend Kendra say it all the time. This one's for u buddy.

So any way dont kill me. I know the chapter is super short but im tired and its a holiday and i felt guilty that i havent posted a chapter in a few days. but hopefully chapter 6 will be long.

On another note: I dont own South Park. I LOVE their show though. That reference happend to be from my favorite episode.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N:** I dont own Yugioh

Id just like to say thank you very much for all the reviews and its good to know you guys havent given up on me. Um i was sick recently with the flu and thats one of the big reasons it took so long on this chapter. another big reason is because its the longest chapter of this story and it took like forever to come up with the details. Anyway heres chapter 6.

**Warning: Lemon. Dont wanna read wait until next bold lines.**

* * *

Yami's POV

I walked to the door of my room and opened the door.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY ROOM?" I yelled at Joey and Seto who were in the middle of hot passionate sex. They quickly broke apart and covered themselves. I really need to get back to my therapist. She's going to be a rich woman by the time I'm done. Seto's the one who spoke first.

"This isn't your room. Your room is next door." I slapped my hand to my forehead. I'm staying off alcohol for a while. This was not worth the mental scarring. I quickly shut the door and ran next door only to find Yugi getting dressed. Now my face is as red as Yugi's was earlier. Yugi turned and saw me and rushed into the bathroom with the rest of his clothes. Damn. I was hoping to see more of Yugi's ass.

I feel something in my pants. I look down. Crap, stupid boner. I just can't get the thought of me pounding into him as he screams my name. Ouch this boner really hurts. I go to the bathroom door and knock softly and say.

"Yugi I have to go to the bathroom so I'll be down the hall ok?

A quick yes was his reply and I literally race down the hall to the bathroom. I swear I could see smoke coming off my feet. I go in and lock the door. I unzipped my pants and pull them down along with my under wear.

**Masturbation Starts Here! Don't like it don't read. Go to the next bold line.**

I walk over to the toilet so I don't get stuff all over the floor. I grab hold of the very red shaft and start to stroke it. I couldn't help the moan that came out of my mouth. All I could think about was Yugi's naked body. Stupid hormones.

I start to stroke harder. I can almost feel Yugi's small soft hands running along my cock. I can't help it. I stroke so hard I swear I have friction burn. I feel my release coming and I scream "YUGI!" My seed splatters on the toilet.

**Masturbation Ends Here. It's safe to continue reading.**

Aww shit. I pull up my pants and underwear and rushed over to the sink. I grabbed a wash cloth and wiped my semen from the seat. I through the used rag into the laundry basket making sure that it's at the bottom of the basket. I straighten my clothes and opened the bathroom door only to find Yugi staring at me with a surprised expression on his face.

"Y-Y-Yugi, wh-wh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered. His expression went from surprised to serious.

"I was looking for you. Then I heard you scream my name and I thought you were in trouble. That wasn't the case was it?"

Oh crap I'm in trouble. But what I didn't expect was Yugi to crash his lips against mine. I immediately responded with passion just like the fantasy I had.

Then something hit me. Yugi's lips tasted weird. I pulled back much to mine and Yugi's disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Did you have anything to drink before you came up here?" He closed his eyes in thought then he said.

"Yeah. Seto gave me something before I heard you scream. Why?"

"Cause you drank an aphrodisiac."

"What's that?" he asked innocently. God damn eyes.

"It's a drink where it makes your body become extremely aroused."

"So that's why I feel like this." He said then he got extremely desperate, "Yami please I need this."

"Are you sure, Yugi. This is a big step in any relati-" I was cut off by Yugi's mouth.

"I'm never been more sure in my entire life. Yami, make love to me."

**Warning Lemon. Dont wanna read go to the next bold lines.**

I picked him up bridal style and made way to my bedroom. I threw him on the bed and attacked his face with kisses. He whimpered and moaned. My pants were getting tight.

I then attacked his lips. He gasped and I took the opportunity to explore his mouth with my tongue. He just lapped it up. He started unbuttoning my shirt and I did the same with him. Soon we were both shirtless and grasping at each other for attention. I turned my attention to Yugi's nipples. I licked the hardening bud and Yugi choked back a scream. Once the left one had enough I gave the same attention to the right.

I left a trail of saliva down to Yugi's stomach to the hem of his pants. I looked up to Yugi for permission. Yugi eyes said all that I needed to hear. I unbuttoned his pants and slip them, along with his underwear, down and off his legs. Yugi hissed as cold air hit his erect member. I stared at it like it was the hope diamond.

"Yami please" Yugi said pleading. I was more than happy to oblige.

I licked the tip. Yugi groan and thrashed on the bed, clenching his fists in the sheets. I then took him completely in my mouth and began to deep throat. He screamed. I lifted my head.

"Yugi grab that pillow."

"Why?"

"Because you screamed. We don't want Joey and Seto finding out what we're doing." Yugi blushed. If he blushes anymore it might become a permanent part of his face. I smiled as he put the pillow over his mouth. I returned to Yugi's very red member. He screamed into the pillow and mumbled something. I understood what he said as he screamed and his seed exploded into my mouth. I swallowed every bit of Yugi's essence.

I looked at Yugi as he took the pillow off his face and he smiled at me.

"That felt fantastic, Yami." I smiled back at him.

"Well it's good to know I can still give good blowjobs." I smirked at him. Then I got serious "Yugi are you still sure you want to go all the way"

"I've never been more sure in my life." I got up and removed my pants and boxers. It felt good to get out of those pants. Yugi was staring at my proud erection. I smirked.

"Like what you see." He blushed and stuck out his tongue. I laughed at his cuteness. I went over to my dresser and pulled out lube. Yugi looked confused. His look confirmed he was a virgin.

"What do we need that for?"

"It's lube. It makes it easier to fit this," I pointed to my erection "into you." I pointed at him. I went back over to the bed and told Yugi to get on his hands and knees. He was slow at first but I goaded him into it. I lubed up three fingers. I faced Yugi's backside.

"Now Yugi this might hurt a little bit." He nodded. I inserted the first finger. Yugi grimaced as he felt the finger penetrate his anus. I soothed him with words as I thrust the finger in and out, trying to get Yugi used to it. I added a second finger and scissored them. He let out a cry of pain and a couple tears rolled down his face. "Don't worry Yugi. The pain will stop. I just need to hit a certain spot." I kept going at different angles but I couldn't find it. Finally, when Yugi screamed in pleasure I found it. I kept hitting it trying to relieve Yugi of the pain. I added the last finger and kept aiming for that one spot.

Once Yugi was prepared I quickly thrust into him all the way to the hilt, hitting Yugi's prostate. Yugi screamed like I've never heard before. Luckily he buried his head into the pillow beforehand. I waited until Yugi was used to me being inside him and began to slowly thrust in and out.

"Yami harder, faster." He said while trying not to moan too loudly. I quickened my pace and I felt Yugi starting to constrict. I reached around and grabbed his member and started pumping in time with my thrusts. Yugi was in heaven and there was this ball of searing heat in his stomach threating to explode. It got to the point where Yugi was screaming into the pillow each time I hit his prostate. Then he took his head out of the pillow and said. "Yami I feel like I'm going to explo-" But he didn't get to finish he screamed my name and released onto the sheets. I felt like I was going to explode too.

"YUGI!" I came in him and collapsed on to the bed. Not before taking myself out of him. We panted together and I wrapped my arms around him and tucked him close to my chest.

**Its safe to read here!**

"How was that Yugi"

"Amazing. Yami I'm tired." I chuckled. It was to be expected.

"Then sleep, Little One. I will be here when you wake up."

He nodded and fell asleep. I smiled and buried my face into his sweet smelling hair. This was the best day EVER! I soon found myself falling asleep. I yawned and surrendered myself to the darkness knowing my love had the best night of his life.

* * *

And this is the end of Chapter 6. I really hope you like it. Its my first ever written lemon and i hope it wasnt too bad.

Chapter 7 will be focusing on the Aftermath of this chapter so Read and Review and i will get chapter 7 up as soon as i can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: **I dont own Yugioh

I just want to say thank you for all the reviews concerning my mom. She has spinal cancer and she has to go on chemo again but luckily it wasn't as bad as before. So thank you and she is doing alot better now. Here's chapter 7 Enjoy!

* * *

Atemu's POV

"Atemu, wake up." I slowly opened my eyes. I wait until they adjust to the sudden light only to see my childhood friend, Mana staring at me with a smile on her face. I know she's up to something. I glare at her as I slowly sat up.

"What do you want, Mana?" I yawned.

"You do realize you're late for the council meeting." Something clicked in my head and I shot out of bed and quickly got dressed. Mana just laughed the entire time. Note to self: Put a lock on door and get an alarm clock. Once I was ready I followed Mana to the council chamber.

As I entered the room everyone got quiet and sat down waiting for the meeting to start. I sat on the throne with a bored look on my face. Ugh this was going to suck. I hate these meetings.

"Are you ready to start, Your Majesty?" The head of the council, Aman, asked. I gave him a short, curt nod. He began to read out the recent _disturbances _that have been happening lately.

I was bored out of my mind and when I thought I was about to doze off I heard something that caught my attention.

_The vampire Yami, of Domino City, has taken a human named Yugi into his care and it seems that he has been having sexual relations with said human._

I stopped Aman and said, growling, "Are you sure the vampire's name is Yami?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty." He said gulping at my tone. I smirked evilly.

"Well it looks like Yami's been busy. I might have to see this for myself." The council looked confused and one of the other council members, whose name I can't remember for the life of me, stood up and said. "Sir, are you planning to go to Domino City?" I smirked and nodded. I held up a hand to silence him when he opened his mouth to protest.

"I'm going to pay a little visit to an old friend of mine." I looked at the guards and continued, "Guards prepare my ride to Domino City. Until I come back I'm leaving my cousin Seth in charge of all affairs." Seth nodded and sat on the throne as I walked out of the room to go prepare for my journey. As I left I heard Seto tell the others to continue with the list. I smirked to myself. Sucker. I'm glad I don't have to deal with that for a while.

Yugi's POV

I felt so fucking fantastic. I can't believe I slept with the man of my dreams. It's like something out of a cheesy romance novel. Speaking of this man I can feel his breath running down my neck as he slept. His body fit so perfect into mine as I was facing away from him and he was facing towards me, his arm wrapped around my waist.

After we made love I could feel the effects of the aphrodisiac wearing off, which I am thankful for. I'm hoping Yami doesn't think I only wanted to have sex with him because of the drug. I didn't. I wanted to ever since first saw him. I sighed and turned over to face him, trying not to wake him up.

'So much for wishful thinking' I thought as Yami opened his gorgeous red eyes. He saw that I was awake and smiled which I returned. He unwrapped his arms from around my waist, much to my disappointment, and stretched his arms. He got out from under the covers and put his boxers on.

'Damn him' I pouted. Doesn't he know I like the view of his bare ass? He chuckled as if he could read my mind. He turned to me and smirked. I backed away towards the edge of my bed as he walked seductively towards me. He reached down and gave me a passionate kiss which of course I returned. He pulled away and sat behind me while he wrapped his arms around my front.

"How are you this morning?" He said purring. The vibrations in his chest sent me to heaven and back.

"Good. Last night was fantastic." I said sighing dreamily. He chuckled and tightened his hold.  
"That's good. But I'm wondering, will there be more of last night?" I laughed and said "I hope so." He laughed and then he got an evil look on his face. I mentally gulped.

"HAHAHAHA! STOP HAHAHA!" He was tickling me like no tomorrow and it was getting hard to breath. He must have sensed this because he stopped abruptly to let me catch my breath. I breathed heavily while Yami rubbed my back while chuckling.

As I was just getting my breath back the bedroom door suddenly burst open revealing Seto and Joey standing there with smirks on their faces. I looked down to see that I'm clad naked with the sheets just below my waist. I squeaked and pulled the sheets up to my neck. Yami growled at them and helped me cover myself. He looked back at them and asked.

"What do you want?" Joey smirked.

"We came up here to see if you wanted breakfast because it's like 9 in the morning, but I see you were busy." He said chuckling. Yami growled and I hid under the covers to hide my embarrassment. I stayed under there while Joey and Yami talked, for some reason I heard Yami growl when Joey mentioned someone named Atemu was coming over to his mansion, and then I heard the door close. I sighed as I felt Yami's strong hands start to rub my back to signal that Joey was gone.

I slowly poked my head out, looking around to see if Joey was still here. I heard Yami chuckle and then started laughing as he saw my pout. My face got serious as I remembered one of the things Joey said.

"Hey Yami?" he hummed in response signaling me to continue with my question, as he twirled one of my bangs, "Who's Atemu?" He sighed as if he knew this was coming.

"Before I answer that, do you believe in the supernatural?"

He saw my confused face and he gave me a look that said he was serious and wanted me to answer it.

"Umm, not really." He sighed and got up. I was even more confused because he suddenly turned around. I gasped. He had vampire fangs. He saw my scared look and sighed sadly. He retracted his fangs and sat on a chair across the room. His face was so sad and I felt bad. As I thought about it, he could have hurt me anytime he wanted but he didn't.

I got up and walked over to Yami. I grabbed his chin, lifted his face, and crashed my lips to his. When I pulled away he looked at me confused. I chuckled and started to explain.

"This entire time I have been here, you've had many times to hurt me, but you haven't. Now I know you're not going to, right?" He nodded furiously. I laughed and hugged him tightly. Then I got serious and poked him in his chest.

"Now you have some explaining to do." He smiled nervously and looked at my nether regions. Then I realized I was still completely naked. I squeaked and ran over to my side of the bed to grab my boxers. Once my underwear was on I got situated on the bed and waited for him to explain. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest. He cleared his throat and began.

"I was not always a vampire. I lived in the ancient times of Egypt along with my best friend Atemu. We were never apart and always did everything together. But then one day we were playing outside and he asked me to go to the forbidden side of the town we lived in. Of course I said no because our parents told us not to but Atemu was the one who had to be more careful because he was the Prince of Egypt. After A LOT of begging I finally agreed. It wasn't five minutes before we were attacked by muggers. I survived the attack but Atemu wasn't so lucky."

"I just cried as he was slowly dying of blood loss. I thought it couldn't be worse but I was wrong. A vampire that was visiting the area smelt all the blood and came to our side. He offered Atemu immortality if he took his spot as king of all vampires. Of course I agreed because I didn't want him to die. He offered me the same thing but I refused."

"10 years later when I was 18, Atemu came back. I was happy to see him again and I was the only one who knew what really happened to him. We talked of old times and then he said that he could turn me immortal. I was appalled that he would even ask that but he didn't give me the choice." I gasped and interrupted him by asking "So he turned you into a vampire against your wishes?" He nodded sadly and continued.

"After it was done I ran away from him and never saw him or heard of him since. Then Joey told me that he was coming here because he heard that I took you into my care. He should be here today." I looked at him sadly and he smiled at me gently. He ruffled my head like a father would do their son and I batted his hands away playfully.

We played for another 5 minutes when we heard a knock at the door. Yami patted my head and opened the door, only to see a man that looked exactly like him but only tanner. I only got a little glance at the man at the door when I was forcefully pushed behind Yami's back. I heard him growl madly. Then I heard a deep voice chuckled and say.

"Is that how you greet an old friend, Yami?" Yami growled louder and pushed me further behind him. I whimpered and fisted my hand in his shirt. Atemu must have noticed because he tried looking behind Yami's back to look at me. Yami spoke up suddenly and I jumped.

"Why are you here Atemu? You haven't even tried to see me for 5000 years. Why now?" Atemu smirked evilly.

"The answer is cowering behind your back." I squeaked because I knew he was talking about me. Yami snarled this time and held me so tight it was getting hard to breath. Atemu's smirk left as soon as he snarled. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Why are you so protective of this human?"

"Because I love him."

* * *

I decided to leave this as a cliffhanger. Dont you just hate cliffhangers. Anyway chapter 8 probably wont be coming soon because school is starting on the 22 for me and i have to get supplies and everything so ill be busy but hopefully i can get the chapter typed before hand and then ill post it whenever i can come to the library. One last thing: Please Read and Review!

-Luminous Moon-


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N: I dont own Yugioh

First off i would just like to say sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. I wanted to post it on Monday but it was Labor Day so the library was closed. Plus with school and ALL this homework it takes a really long time to type. But the one thing I'm happy for is that i passed my Biology test. Which is literally a first for me because i hate science. Sad part is i wanna be a veterenarian which involves science. Yeah i dont know either. Anyway enjoy Chapter 8 and i will try to get chapter 9 posted as soon as i can. Read and Review.

* * *

Atemu's POV

_"Because I love him!" _I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My best friend who I have loved since we were kids is telling me he loved someone else. My breaths come in ragged pants and I can't help snarl with the rage of a thousand suns. It made Yami go into a fighting stance, still blocking my view from the little one who is still cowering like a deer in headlight.

I ran at him with speed so fast it looks like I just all of a sudden disappeared. It dazed Yami enough for me to go behind him, grab the little one and appear right where I was before. His face went pale as he saw the child in my arms. I look down at the child and then at Yami. I laugh like a maniac and I just have to ask, "So this is the most important thing to you right now Yami. This pathetic excuse for a human." Said human whimpered and was almost at tears at my accusation. What really surprised me is what Yami did next. He got onto his need in a begging stance.

"Please Atemu don't harm Yugi. I will do anything as long as you leave him alone." His eyes started to water up as he said this. I put the Yugi down, as now I know his name I can no longer call him 'child', but I didn't let him go over to Yami. I held tight to his shoulders and turned him around so he was facing me. I tilted his chin up so he can look me in the eyes.

"Now Yugi, if I let you stay with Yami will you agree to come with me and Yami to the Vampire City in Egypt?" I speak as softly as I can so Yami doesn't think I'm trying to hurt him.

The thing that puzzles me is that I can't stop looking at his big, innocent, violet eyes. He looks over his shoulder at Yami, whose eyes is pleading with him to say no, then he looks at me with a determined look on his face, completely different from his earlier face as he was cowering behind his back, and says.

"As long as I get to stay with Yami then yes." I smirked at him who only smirked back. Oh I'm going to have fun with this little one. I let Yugi go and he ran over to Yami and immediately wrapped his arms around his waist. I ignored the jealous twinge and walked over to them and almost immediately Yami got back into his protective stance. Yugi struggled out of Yami's embrace and looked at me. His eyes were asking me if he can go to the others while Yami and I talk. I gave him a slight nod and he went out of the room. Once the door closed and Yugi was out of hearing distance Yami grabbed me by the neck and pushed me into the wall. It wasn't a powerful hold but it was meant to keep me in place. Yami's eyes burned red with hatred as he said, "What do you want with Yugi?"

"Nothi-" I was cut off by his hand tightening on my neck. He's more powerful then I last remember.

"Bull-shit Atemu. You and I know that. Now tell me, what do you want with Yugi?" I sighed knowing I can't get anything past him.

"I heard from the council that you were having sexual relations with a human and I wanted to see for myself if it was true."

"Why do you care if Yugi and I are in a relationship?" Sad part is that Yami will be able to tell if I'm lying or not so I have no choice but to tell him that I love him. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes tightly, and blurted out "Because I love you!"

Yami's grip on my neck loosened as he stepped back a couple steps. I opened my eyes to look at Yami's shocked face.

"W-w-what?" He stutters as he tries to find the right words.

"I have loved you since we were little Yami. And when I heard you were having relations with another I panicked. I knew I had to find you and see if it was true. I saw you with Yugi and my heart broke at the sight. I'm sorry Yami." Yami looked at me with a sad look. He sighed. "To tell you the truth Atemu, I have loved you too. Even after you turned me into this." He said pointing at himself. "Give me time to talk to Yugi about everything and I'll get back to you on my answer.

I nodded and opened the door to let Yami out.

Yugi's POV

I sat in the living room with Seto and Joey, as they were making out, while Yami and Atemu talked. I couldn't help but sigh sadly because I would have to leave Domino and everyone I love here just to be with Yami. But to tell you the truth I don't care, I just want to be with Yami. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a hand landed on my shoulder. I snapped my head around to see Yami staring at me sadly. _Not a good sign_ I groaned in my head. He gave me a look that said _Follow me_. I followed him back into his bedroom and saw that Atemu was sitting on his bed reading one of the books that Yami had. He looked up at us as we walked in.

"Sit down, Yugi. We have things to discuss." I mentally gulped as Yami said that. Atemu must have seen my grimace because he said, "Don't worry Little One. It's nothing bad." I glared at Atemu. I hate it when people call me 'Little One'. I heard Yami chuckle.

"Don't call him 'Little One', Atemu. He hates that." I turned my glare at him and he patted my head like I was a child. I slapped his hand away and sat on a nearby chair with a _plop_ sound, crossing my arms like a pouting child. Yami just laughed a little and then his face got serious. He came over to me and got onto his knees so his face was level to mine.

"Now Yugi, if you agree to this, we will be going to a place called Kehmet, Egypt. It's the main city where most vampires live. Ok?" I nodded signaling him to continue. "Ok. So you'll have a day to say good bye to all your friends and family. The good part is it's not forever. I'm sure Atemu will let you visit them on the summers and stuff. Right, Atemu?" He sent a glare his way. Atemu nodded and went back to his book. What I'm happy about is that this agreement is just like college. I get to see everyone on holidays and I'm sure I can use a telephone if I asked. But the best part about this entire thing, I get to spend a lot of time with Yami, and I wouldn't mind spending some time with Atemu too. For the rest of the night we all talked about where we will be staying and what our duties are. Apparently we get to stay at the palace, but the sad thing is I have to act like Yami's slave since humans are only considered food to vampires. Yami didn't like the idea so much either but it was the only way I was allowed into the city.

"One other thing I wanted to talk about and then we can go to sleep. We need to develop and mind link to each other. That way we'll both know if Yugi needs help or not." Yami started to protest but I cut him off.

"So like if I'm in trouble, and you're closer to me than Yami is, you can protect me?" Atemu smirked at me and at Yami's surprised face.

"Yes that's exactly right, Yugi. Got a problem with that Yami?" I just sat there enjoying myself as Yami gave Atemu the most intense glare ever. I could literally hear his neck crunching as he shook his head.

"Good now Yami, let's demonstrate how the link is made so we don't scare Yugi."

"Fine." He said like a pouting child.

They went closer to each other until they were right in each other's faces and they put their foreheads together. Atemu said something in a different language and they broke apart.

"There done. Now Yugi this will hurt just a little bit, ok?" Atemu said. He stepped back as Yami growled and said. "I'll do it." Sometimes angry Yami scared me but as long as it isn't directed at me I'm fine. He signaled me to come closer and we put our foreheads together. He said the same incantation as Atemu did and I felt my head jolt. It didn't hurt that bad but it mostly startled me.

'_Yugi can you hear me?' _I jumped. It sounded like Yami's voice. I mentally slapped myself. The link, duh.

'_Yeah I can hear you just fine.' _I replied in my head. Then I heard Atemu's voice in my head. _'Good now we can all hear each other. Now I'm going to sleep. Yami can you show me where my bedroom is?' _He asked. Yami nodded and left to show him the guest bedroom. I decided to get dressed for bed. I went through Yami's drawers in his dresser and found some red plaid pants with a navy blue tank top. I was just about to get into bed when Yami walked through the door.

"Tired, Little One?" he asked me with that nickname I hate but I was too tired to say anything. I just nodded and climbed into the bed burying myself under the covers. Yami smiled and climbed under with me. He pulled me to his chest so I decided his chest was going to be my new pillow. I got adjusted comfortably and fell asleep almost immediately. The last thing before I surrendered myself to the darkness was _Tomorrows going to be a long day._

* * *

So this is the end of Chapter 8. Um for everyone who was concerned with my mom I'd just thought I'd let you know she is fine and luckily doesnt have to have Chemo anytime soon. So thank you to everyone who commented on my mom and she told me to tell you guys that she appreciates the concern. On another note Chapter 9 will probably take as long as this chapter did, only because of school and stuff like that.

-Luminous Moon-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I dont own Yugioh. (sadly :( )

* * *

No One's POV

Yami woke up feeling both dazed and rested. He looked over at Yugi and saw that he was still sleeping. He then looked over at the alarm clock. 2 AM. He plopped back down into bed but then he heard his stomach growl. He looked back over at Yugi and almost immediately craved his blood. _I can't give into the craving especially with Yugi. _He thought as he slowly climbed out of bed trying not to wake Yugi and almost failed.

He quietly tiptoed downstairs, passed all the many guest rooms of Seto's mansion. He stopped when he heard faint moaning outside of Joey and Seto's room. _Note to self: Get a number to a therapist. _He thought while trying not gag.  
He dug through the fridge until he found what he was looking for: a water bottle full of donated human blood. He drank until he was full then quietly shut the door.

"What are you doing up this early?" a deep, baritone voice said. Yami squeaked and tripped on his feet, crashing to the ground. He glared at the laughing voice.

"What do you want, Atemu?" Yami said rubbing the bump on his head.

"Well I was wondering what you were doing up this early but I think I got my entertainment by your very graceful fall." He said while trying not to laugh at Yami's pout. He held out his hand for Yami to grasp to pull him up. Once he was up he followed him over to the couch and plopped down. After a moment of silence, Atemu decided to break it.  
"So is Yugi still sleeping?"

"Yeah. I was hungry for a late night snack, you know. So what are you doing down here this early?"

"Same reason. I'm hungry and I don't think you would like it if I took that hunger out on Yugi." Yami's eyes narrowed.

"No I wouldn't." He got up off the couch and turned to look Atemu straight in the eyes, his eyes filled with hatred.

"Why would you bring Yugi into this? He is completely innocent in this."

"You already know. He's a human that knows about us. If he were to tell people-"

"But he wouldn't. He knows what would happen." Yami interrupted.

"I can't take that chance and you know it."

"But-"

"What's going on in here?" A sleepy childish voice asked. Yami immediately calmed down. Leaving Atemu sitting on the couch he walked over to him and put his hands on his small shoulders.  
"Sorry Yugi. Did we wake you?" He shook his head no.

"Is everything ok, Yugi?" He once again shook his head. Yami's eyes immediately glazed over with concern. Atemu was also concerned much to his surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"I had another nightmare." This surprised Yami but then he remembered all the screaming Yugi did over his nightmares when he was watching him.

"What was it about?"

"Like all my other ones." Atemu stepped in before Yami could respond.

"Tell us Little One. What are they about? It might make you feel better if you tell us." Yami, along with Atemu, walked Yugi over to the couch and they both sat on either side of him.

* * *

Ok i was going to put Yugi's dreams into this chapter but im so busy and i do have most of what im going to put in that chapter but since its friday i decided to put what i have. Plus its been a while since i posted anything. Whats funny is that my World History teacher said hes going to play Friday by Rebecca Black **EVERY** Friday and the whole entire class wanted to scream **NO. **It was hilarious. So to end this: Read and Review and i will try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can blah blah blah. Bye!

-Luminous Moon-

.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I dont own Yugioh.

Now i know this chapter is short but i have school work and stuff and right now my brain really hurts. But the good news is that i got a 100% on my World History Quarterly Final and i was the only one. Take that Trevor. Hes the smartest kid in class. Anyway

* * *

_Yugi's POV in Dream_

_ It starts out with me waking up to go to school in the morning. You know normal stuff like having breakfast, saying bye to my grandpa, and walking to school with Joey, Tristan, and Tea. _

_As we're walking to school all of a sudden it starts raining, but what we didn't realize until a little later is that it was raining __**blood**__**.**_

_After that it got pretty bad. All of a sudden people dropped dead for no reason including my friends and I am the only one still alive. A sharp pain in my heart soon follows and it intensifies as the dream goes on. I start to run through the town, feeling like it goes on forever. Once I got to a certain point I hear a shriek by something I can't recognize and I trip, getting blood from the rain all over me. After throwing up, I look up to see a human like figure standing right above me. It mutters something I can't recognize. It's not that I can't understand what its saying; it is speaking another language completely. It sounds really dark though. All of a sudden his eyes turn a dark crimson red and his teeth grew into long fangs. I wake up just as he growls and attacks me._

_End of Yugi's Dream_

Yami's POV

As Yugi gets done explaining his dream I can't help that his repeating dreams are a coincidence or a product of watching horror movies. His dreams are like a look into the future. That is the only thing I can come up with. I mean it's either that or someone is purposely messing with his dreams to scare him, but who would want to do this to him. It can't be a grudge; Yugi's too nice to people. So what could be causing these horrid nightmares that plague Yugi's Dreams each night. My thoughts were soon interrupted when I heard sniffling. I looked up and saw that Yugi was starting to cry. Sadly, Atemu beat me to it. He wrapped Yugi into a hug and tried to calm his crying.

"Don't worry Yugi. Nothing can hurt you right now." Atemu said in a calming voice. I was surprised at this. Atemu has never been known to show compassion ever since he was turned. I couldn't help feeling jealous when Yugi buried his head into Atemu's chest.

He nodded then broke away from him and came over to me. He gave me the biggest smile he could come up with and I could have sworn it just got 50 degrees hotter in here. Putting that feeling aside, I lifted Yugi into my arms and proceeded to carry him to my room- scratch that, our room and couldn't help smiling at the thought.

I turned around to Atemu and bade him good night and, with Yugi in my arms, went to our room. With a whimper of protest from Yugi, I laid him down onto the bed. He soon cheered up when I crawled into bed with him.

"Yugi it's time to go to sleep, ok?" he nodded but before he fell asleep he said something that I couldn't quite put a feeling to. I nodded and pulled him to my chest and dozed off, with what he said on my mind.

_Whenever I sleep next to you I don't have those nightmares, but when you're not around they come back. Please don't leave me._

* * *

I will give a shout out in my next chapter to whoever knows who said this line first

_I'm Insane from Earth_

Hint: Its from an abridged series on Youtube. But i wont tell you which one. ;) Good Luck!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Ok finally here's the awaited Chapter 11! Enjoy

* * *

_No One's POV_

It's been about a week since Yugi told Yami and Atemu about his dreams and they were about to leave for the capitol of the vampire city. Yami had really nothing to pack and Yugi was just packing necessities like extra clothes, hygienic products (toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, etc.), his handheld video game, and his dueling deck. He never goes anywhere without it. It's his most prized possession that he got from his father before he went to Egypt for an archeological dig.

He left a note for his grandfather saying that he was spending the summer at Joey's Mom's house. Since his parents divorced, his mom moved to Kyoto with his sister, Serenity.

"Yugi, are you all ready?" Yami's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, just about." Yugi responded zipping up his suitcase and grabbing his plane ticket to Cairo, Egypt. Apparently, that's where the gateway to the Vampire Capitol is.

He opened the door to come face to face with a smirking Yami. Yugi knew something was up and he had yet to figure that out. Yami held out his hand and Yugi, being the smartass that he is, handed Yami his suitcase. The look on Yami's face was priceless and Yugi couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Yami glared at Yugi but then got an idea in his head. He dropped Yugi's suitcase and started to tickle him with no mercy. Yugi laughed so hard he started to tear up.

"Ahem." A voice interrupted their tickling session. Yugi smiled nervously at Atemu's annoyed face and could have sworn he saw his eye twitching. Yami chuckled and stood up. Offering Yugi his hand, he glared at Atemu for interrupting them. After Yugi got up, with some help from Yami, all three of them got into a waiting limo to take them to the airport.

The ride there was quiet and nobody dared to break that. Yugi gazed longingly out the window. He has never been away from his grandpa for more than a weekend. His grandpa was old and was getting weaker as the days go by. Yami tried to reassure him that Seto would stop by once in a while to check up on him and help out a little but that did nothing to calm his worries. Yami noticed his sad expression and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Aibou. Your grandfather will be just fine." Yugi smiled at him. Atemu however flinched when Yami said "Aibou". That's what Yami called Atemu when they were younger.

_Flashback_

Two kids, of about 10, chased each other around the Egyptian Palace playing a new game they invented where one who was called "it" chased the other and when "it" touched another person that person is now "it" (sound familiar ;D) They could play it for hours.

After about a couple hours of chasing each other they collapsed in the sand out of exhaustion. They simultaneously looked at each other and laughed until their sides hurt.

Yami was the first one to speak.

"That was fun wasn't it, Aibou?" Atemu looked at him weird.

"Aibou?" Yami laughed at his confusion and elaborated.

"Yeah I heard it from a foreigner. I think it means partners." Atemu smiled at the name. _Partners _he kept saying in his head until it stuck.

_**End of Flashback**_

_How did this happen? How could I kill our friendship like that_ Atemu thought while trying to act normal. Apparently he wasn't trying hard enough because Yugi noticed his expression. Yugi's features immediately glazed over with concern.

"Atemu what's wrong?" Atemu slowly turned towards Yugi.

_How is it that I can't feel any hate towards him? He reminds me so much of Yami of when he was a kid. Yes I have taken a liking to his innocence. Well not his ya know. I meant his inability to cast hate on anyone and think everyone deserves a second chance. _Before I could answer his question the pilot overhead said to fasten their seatbelts because the plane was about to land in Cairo.

After getting their bags from Baggage Claim they made their way to another waiting limo. They sat with Yugi in the middle of Yami and Atemu. Yugi, remembering that his question was unanswered, poke Atemu getting his attention.

"So what was wrong with you on the plane?" Even this got Yami's attention. They both stared at him waiting for him answer. He got a little nervous but as always his pride got the better of him.

"Nothing was wrong. You were just seeing things." He said coldly. Yami glared at him for brushing off Yugi's question like it was nothing but didn't say anything. The rest of the way was so quiet you could hear the crickets in the background. They got off at the SW corner of the Pyramid of Giza. Atemu got out first and tapped on a certain block and it lit up. After the light disappeared Yugi's eyes got so wide you would think they popped out of his head.

* * *

Ok first i would like to give a shout out to the winner of the "who can guess this line from an abridged series!" The winner is Horatio'H'Caine!

The quote was "I'm Insane from Earth!" That was Goku from Dragonaball Z Abridged episode 27!

Ok now about the Aibou thing. I have no idea if japan was around in the BCs but i doubt it. but its my story so they did exist back then.

So i found out that my mom's surgery was supposed to be on the 17th of January but she rescheduled it to sometime in February because she has to ask doctors questions.

Last note is: one thing you might want to know about me already, i might have said it but if i did i forgot :P, i have an obsession of different animes when i see them. right now im in between Black Butler or also known as Kuroshitsuju (hehe shit. gotta be childish whenever i can) and Inuyasha. and btw someone called me Moon-sempai and i have been really happy since that happened. Thank you! Thats all for right now! Peace Out!

-Luminous Moon-Chan-


	12. Author

Okay so first to start out this what 7th Authors Note. (^.^') i would like to thank all my reviewers for reading and commenting on it. So far i am almost at 80 reviews and i almost cried when i checked how many reviews i had when i was at school and lets just say alot of people looked at me wierd.

Now i hate to say that this story will be on hiatus. Now before you get mad my mom's surgery is coming up on March the 7th. She has to have neck and shoulder surgery because of the cancer. Im pretty sure i said this in another Note but im just making sure u guys know. The surgery will take COMPLETE use of her left arm so that means me and my little sister will have to do ALL the chores around the house until she recovers. That will probably take a month so until she gets better i am not going to even think of writing anything.

I hope you guys understand because i have been going through this stuff since i was born. My mom was born a sickly kid and on top of that shes mostly blind. Whats creepy is she only has one eye. So im literally getting on my hands and knees to you guys begging you not to be mad at me.

On another note: To my one flamer on my other story: Scars of a Ghosts Past. I knew there would be flamers but you could have tried to be a little bit more grown up about it. You sounded like a 5 year old.

Anyway in lets say April my mom should be fully recovered. So during the break i will be focusing on taking care of my mother and learning ways to become a better writer.

Take Care and Thank You Guys!

xXLuminousMoonXx aka Moon-Chan


End file.
